BattleTech - The Decisions We Make
by Kundri
Summary: Just little something I wrote about the Clan Invasion...Chapter 3 is finally up!!!!!
1. Prologue

Title – The Decisions We Make 

Author – Kundri

E-mail address – digitabulum_magae@hotmail.com

Author's Website:  None

Rating:  PG-13 bordering on R

Category:  Drama

Spoilers:  Blood of Kerensky Trilogy

Summery:  Just a little something I started writing because I liked the Clan Invasion of 3050…

Disclaimer:  I do not own BattleTech or any of the characters therein, they belong to FASA.

Prologue 

_JumpShip _Dire Wolf__

_Location unknown_

Mid May 3050 

**T**ora squeezed her eyes shut against the harsh light that hung above her and struggled futilely against the bonds that held her strapped to the table.  She could hear whispering just outside her field of vision.

            _Where am I?_  She thought as she tried to turn her head to look into the shadows surrounding the table.  Tora realized that forming coherent thought was becoming more difficult as the IVs in her arms pumped more chemicals through her system.  As her body relaxed Tora's eyes slowly opened, leaving her vulnerable to the pain the light above her was causing.  She vaguely remembered hearing someone approach as she concentrated on regaining control of her body.

            "State your name."  A feminine voice said.  It was quiet and soothing.  Tora wanted to answer it but she was not going to reply to any of their questions until she got some answers of her own.

            "No."  Tora stated defiantly.  She heard a frustrated sigh as the silhouette next to her turned away.

            "Faline," A deep male voice said.  "Your caution is well warranted, but at this rate she will build up a resistance as we question her."

            "I know Marcus, I just did not wish to hurt her."  Faline replied.  "But I see your point.

            "What does her SPL blood level look like?"

            "In the fifty-sixty percentile."  A new voice replied in the darkness.

            "Take her to the seventieth, but be prepared to take it immediately down to the sixtieth if that proves to be too much.

            "State your name."

            Tora was losing her will to fight as her brain absorbed the chemicals in her body.  _It's only my name…what could it hurt?_  "Tora Akira Archer."  She answered.  Her voice sounded slow and her speech slurred.

            "Is that your true name?"  A male voice asked.  Tora thought that it must be Marcus.

            "Yes."

            "Do you know why you have this name and what it means?"

            "My name is Japanese for tiger and Archer is German for courageous."  Tora replied slowly, trying to penetrate the fog around her brain.  "I was named Tora for my aunt and Akira for my grandfather and Archer is because of my father."

            "Now, Tora," Faline said softly.  "Tell us about your parents."

            _They have me, but I can't let them hurt my family!  _Tora screamed to herself.  Her resistance immediately solidified.  "No!"

            "Come now, all we want to know is who your parents are."  Marcus said quietly yet firmly.

            "No! No, no, no, no, no!"  Tora screamed her defiance.

            "Spike her to the eightieth percentile and time it for ten minutes."  Faline ordered as she turned away.  "Them bring it back down."  She turned back to Tora.  "Who are your parents?"

            Tora felt as if two great hands had grabbed hold of her shoulders and were ripping them back.  She screamed in pain, as her chest was ripped apart.  Before her scream ended, another hand grabbed her legs and forced them behind her back to her head.  Panic set in as she screamed again and found that she could not breath.

            "Back her off to seventy-thirty."  Faline snapped.  "Her will is strong, but it is weakening."

            "Tora, what is your origin?"  Marcus asked.

            _They want to know about my home!_  Tora thought.  _They want to hurt everything that I love!_

            "We are getting spikes to the top of the scale."  The voice in the shadows replied.

            "Freebirth!"  Faline cursed.  She looked up at Marcus and he nodded.  "Take her up to the seventy-fifty."

            Tora felt like she was floating as she absorbed more of the chemicals.  All her cares seemed to disappear.

            "What is your origin?"  Marcus asked more firmly.

            The words were in her mouth before she could stop them.  "Donegal…in the Federated Commonwealth."

            "She is blocking."  The vice in the background stated.

            "Recent sources have shown that LyrCom and the Suns have joined forces."  Marcus said.  "Which part do you come from?"

            "The Lyran Commonwealth."  Tora replied, her voice showing the stress that she felt.

            "That was not so hard."

            "Tell, us, what you, a warrior for the Lyran Commonwealth, was doing defending New Bergen?" Faline asked

            "The Free Rasalhague Republic asked the Commonwealth for help."  Tora said as tears began to well up in her eyes.  "I was part of the regiment that Archon Melissa Steiner sent to their aid."

            "Who was the commander of your lance?"  Marcus prodded.  Tora held her tongue and began trembling as tears streamed for the corner of her eyes.

            "It is okay, Tora."  Faline said gently as she patted her leg reassuringly.  "No one will suffer because of the information you give us."

            Tora could not resist any more.  Her desire to answer the voice was over powering.  "Hauptman Zachary Archer was commanding the lance when you attacked."

            "Is Zachary Archer related to you?"  Faline inquired, finally feeling she was getting somewhere with her questioning.  Tora nodded reluctantly.  "Don't nod, speak."

            "Yes."  Tora replied weakly.  "He is my brother."

            "Good."  Faline said soothingly.  "Who are your parents?"

            A soft sob escaped Tora's throat before she spoke.  "My father is Kommandant Nathaniel Archer."  She swallowed hard as painful memories flooded her brain.  "My…my mother.  My mother-No!"  She began sobbing as someone in the background spoke.

            "We are getting spikes right off the scale, sir."

            "Take her to the eightieth then, on my mark, drop her to the seventy-seventh."  Faline commanded her voice cold with determination.  She put her lips near Tora's ear and spoke sharply.  "Who is your mother?"

            "No!"  Tora howled.  She screamed hysterically in pain as a fire started at her toes and slowly moved up her legs.  She felt her skin char and begin to flake away as the fire advanced, further ravaging her body.  A death by fire was a MechWarrior's worst nightmare.  Tora cried out and fought violently against her bonds as the firers licked at her upper body.

            "Who is your mother?"  The voice was like an icy wind on her scorched flesh.

            "Serafina!"  Tora screamed agonizingly as she writhed in pain.

            "Drop her!"  Faline ordered.

            Tora felt the fires die suddenly as she shuttered, drawing in a breath.

            "Continue," Marcus said gently.

            "Serafina Nishi Archer was my mother."  Tora stated.  Her voice carried the tone of a tormented child.  "She is…no."  Tora shook her head as much as the strap over it would allow as a fresh was of tears coursed down her cheeks.

            "We are all friends here, do not be afraid to speak."  Faline said like a mother comforting a frightened child.  "Cooperate with us and we will not have to hurt you again."

            Tora was not sure if she could survive another of the hallucinations as was ready to answer any and all of the questions asked of her by her tormentors.  The thought of her mother dredged up more painful memories.  Tora whimpered deep in her throat and struggled with her past.  "My mother was killed when I was fifteen."

            "Who killed her?"  Marcus questioned.

            "A renegade group of mercenaries who didn't much care for Dracs."  Her voice trembled as she answered.

            "Your mother was from the Draconis Combine?"  Faline inquired.

            "Yes, from Deiron."  Tora took a deep breath before she continued.  "Her parents moved to the commonwealth shortly after her birth."

            "Good, good."  Her female captor said.  "Now, we are going to continue with this until we are satisfied.  Do you understand?"

            Tora forced her eyes closed as she swallowed hard.  She nodded her head and spoke almost inaudibly.  "Yes…"

            Harkin sat in his darkened room staring at his monitor.  He licked his lips in anticipation as to what was to come, as he studied the people on the screen.

            "Serafina!"  The young woman strapped to the table screamed in a pain filled voice.  Harkin appeared to take pleasure in the torment of that one tortured voice.

            As he continued to listen to the interrogation, Harkin made a few notes on his data pad.  "She is a half-breed and Freeborn."  Harkin mumbled to himself.  "I do not understand what Faline plans to use her for, but when I get my hands on her, every tactical secret she knows will aid the Crusaders in the domination of the Inner Sphere."

            He paused in his ramblings as the interrogation session came to an end with one final word.

            "Yes."  The tortured voice said.  It carried the tone of defeated innocence and Harkin could not wait to make her scream by his hand.

            The monitor grew black and Harkin found himself sitting in total darkness.  He set his data pad aside and steepled his fingers in front of him.

            "You are too gentle with her, Star Commander."  Harkin told the blank screen.  "However, if these interrogation sessions are any clue, my job will already be half done.

            "Fear not, Tora, because when you are mine, and mine you shall be, I will break you until you are no more that a dog on a short leash."  He continued in a sinister tone.  "Be patient Tora, soon you will be mine."


	2. Chapter 1

1

1

_Third Donegal Guards Headquarters, Pandora_

_Pandora Theater, Lyran Commonwealth_

_10 April 3050_

_ _

**T**ora Archer took a deep breath before she pushed the button to open the door in front of her.It opened with a soft _whoosh_ as she stepped into Kommandant Nathaniel Archer's office.Tora immediately came to attention as she saluted.

"Kommandant," she stated."Leftenant Tora Archer here at your request."

"At ease, Leftenant Archer."Her father said with a wave of his hand.Tora relaxed her posture and clasped her hands behind her back.She could tell by the formality of this meeting that it was not a personal visit.

Nathaniel rose from his desk and moved towards her.He had about thirty centimeters to her height, but being shorter was something she was use to."Leftenant, this is the second time this month that you are in my office for insubordination; both times for disobeying your commanding officer during a training mission.If we are to rely on you in real battle this _must_ end."

"Yes, sir."Tora said a little dejectedly."Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted."

"I understand that I should have followed my commanding officers orders, but in both mission we _did_ obtain our objectives."Tora pointed out.

"I will grant you that; however, you took unnecessary risks to accomplish them."Nathaniel continued."Had that been an actual battle field, not just a simulation, you probably wouldn't be here to be reprimanded.You are confined to quarters for two weeks.If this happens again the punishment will be more severe.Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Kommandant."Tora answered, as she fidgeted slightly.

"This won't happen again?"Nathaniel asked as he put his hands on Tora's shoulders.

"No, sir."

Her father embraced Tora in a hug."Then good luck and stay safe."He released her."Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."Tora said as she saluted and turned to leave.As the door closed behind her, Tora leaned up against the wall and let out a deep breath.She waited until she was relaxed before she pushed herself off the wall and headed back to her quarters.

"Tora!"

Tora stopped and turned, her older brother and commanding officer was waiting for her near their father's door.She walked back to him and saluted."Yes, Hauptman?"Tora asked.

He was taller than she was, with short auburn hair and dark blue eyes.The slant of his eyes and his light bronze skin bespoke of his Japanese heritage.Like her, he also wore a light gray jumpsuit, but instead of the dark blue shirt that she wore under it, he had black.

"Dispense with the formalities, Sister."Zachary said."You know you don't have to be formal when we're alone."

Tora smiled slyly and looked up at her brother."You were looking for me and you found me, but then _you_ should have known where I'd be."

"Tora, you know it is my duty to keep the obedience in my company, especially in my command lance."Zachary explained."If I didn't report you, that would show favoritism and people would think that was because you are my sister.

In the heat of battle, I can't have the members of my lance questioning my judgment, like you always do."

"I know," Tora said.She had heard almost this exact speech from him the last time.

"So, what did father say?"

"Oh, you know the usual."Tora said as if discussing the time of day."That I should show more respect, not to take extreme chances, blah blah, blah blah, blah blah. You are restricted to quarters for two weeks.I'm not quite sure why it isn't longer."

The two of them laughed then Zachary because serious."I have the answer to that one."

"What?"

"The invaders, the ones that call themselves the Clans, are sweeping through the Free Rasalhague Republic like wild fire.They have made a plea for help to the Archon.So, we are being sent to New Bergen to help defend it."

"We're being sent to the frontline in the FRR?!"Tora exclaimed amazed."What about the Commonwealth?"

"Melissa Steiner feels that with the aid of the Suns, we can afford to send troops to aid."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, which means you need to go prepare your 'Mech for shipping."

Tora nodded, hugged her brother and hurried off to the 'Mechbay.

The 'Mechbay was quiet when Tora entered.Well, quiet was not the word for it.There was the hum of running machines as Tech repaired and refitted 'Mechs; but compared to what it usually sounded like.Tora smiled to herself at the familiar sights and sounds as the acrid smell of lubricant assaulted her nose.

She walked down the rows and rows of 'Mechs until she saw the familiar blue and gray paint scheme of her _Marauder_.The 'Mech had been her mother's until her unfortunate demise.The salvaged 'Mech was returned and refitted.The color scheme was kept the same to honor her mother.After Tora had graduated from the Naglering Academy, her father presented her with the 'Mech as a gift.Since that day, Tora had felt proud to pilot it.

She put her hand on _Tygress_'s foot and leaned up against it.The name _Tygress_ was also from her mother.Her comrades dubbed her the _Tygress_ because of her strength and ferocity in battle.Tora had kept the name in the hope of living up to its reputation."Well, _Tygress_, we are going to the frontlines.Hopefully our first test in true warfare will not be our last."

"Leftenant Archer."A male voice said behind her.

Tora looked up and saw a dark haired Technician approaching her."Hello, Duncan."

"I figured I would find you here."He said.

"Yes.You're here to help me?"

"Of course.We have to get this girl geared up for battle."

"Thank you."

"Now get off your butt and get up in the cockpit."

Tora smiled, turned, and began to climb the latter on _Tygress_'s leg to the cockpit.


	3. Chapter 2

1

2

_Vega Zephyr Base, New Bergen_

_Rasalhague Province, Free Rasalhague Republic_

_2 May 3050_

_ _

**T**ora stood next to the 'Mechbay door with her brother.The sun was warm and shone off Tora's dark red hair making it gleam with copper highlights.She looked out over the small rolling hills with storm gray eyes as a breeze picked up.Zachary crossed his arms over his chest and Tora mimicked the movement.They both wore only their cooling vests, 'Mech boots and standard issue shorts.Nothing more could be worn in a 'Mech's cockpit and still have the pilot remain alive.

"Are they sure it was the Clans that jumped in system?"Tora asked.Her brother nodded solemnly as he kept his eyes on the cloudless sky.At first Tora had been excited about the prospect of a real battle.She wanted to prove to herself and everyone else that she could do the job correctly.Now with a battle pending, she was nervous and feeling unsure of her abilities."Right now I would give anything to be back on Pandora doing training operations."

"Don't start doubting yourself now, Little Sister."Zachary told her."Remember if you weren't capable, you would never have made into the Third Donegal Guards."

"I know, but I just have this feeling that this not going to go the way we planned."

"Don't go saying that around Thor and Thomas.Those two are pessimistic enough for the whole of the Inner Sphere."

Tora smiled to herself as she thought of the twins that finished off Zach's command lance.They both had a great sense of humor, but her brother was right, they could blow the smallest thing way out of proportion.

"So we're remaining in the low hills during the attack?"Tora inquired.

"Yes.The reports say that they have extended range weapons and prefer long-range battle, which does not bode well for us.However, if we play our cards right we should be able to keep it close quarters in the hills.Sniping is probably going to be our best course of action."Zachary explained.

"I understand."Tora said as a gust of wind blew right through everything she was wearing.Tora shivered and rubbed her arms."I think it's time to get into our 'Mechs, I'm freezing."

Zach gave a small snort of laughter."Be thankful for the cold now, because any battle ahead of us is going to be hotter than Hell."

Tora smiled, turned to face her brother, and saluted."See you out in the field, Hauptman."Zachary nodded and they both headed for their 'Mechs; Tora to her Marauder _Tygress_ and Zach to his Archer.

Tora climbed up the latter on _Tygress_'s inner left leg and maneuvered up to the cockpit.She secured the hatch and waited for the cabin to pressurize, then reached above the threshold and flipped the large switch.The fusion engine rumbled to life deep in the 'Mech's belly.Tora noticed her hand was shaking as she locked the switch in place.

"Get a hold of yourself, Tora."She said aloud as she grabbed her shaking hand."This is _not_ the time to start fearing the enemy.People are counting on you."Tora took a deep breath, shook out her hands, and made her way to the command couch.She settled herself, then opened the compartment next to her right side, and withdrew four medical sensor patches.She peeled off the backing and stuck one to each of her thighs and upper arms.Tora attached the sensor cables to the patches and threaded them through the loops on her cooling vest until they hung loosely at her throat.Tora opened the pouch on the right hip of her vest and plugged it into the command couch.When she was satisfied that the coolant was circulating through the chemical lines correctly, she reached for the restraining belts.After latching them across her shoulders and over her waist and making sure they were secure, Tora reached for her neurohelmet on the shelf above her head.She let the helmet rest on the padded shoulders of her cooling vest as she adjusted it on her head until the neurosensors pressed against the correct places on her skull.Tora used Velcro straps to fasten her helmet to her vest and then tightened the chin strap.Finally, she plugged the medical sensor cables into the sockets at the helmet's throat.

Tora let out a sigh as she reached for the button on the right side of the command consol.The computer's synthesized voice crackled through the speakers of her neurohelmet."I am the _Tygress_.Who dares to assume themselves worthy of that title?"

"I Tora Akira Archer."

"Voiceprint pattern match obtained.Working…"

Tora tried to relax as she waited for the computer to initiate the second part of the security sequence.Each 'Mech was specified exclusively for its pilot.The computer would use a voiceprint first and because that could be duplicated, it would then ask for a password.Each password was unique to each pilot; it was usually something personal or something to remember right before going into battle; making it impossible to guess, thus keeping one's war machine protected.

"What is the law of life.?"The computer voice asked.

"We live and die by the decisions we make."Tora replied coolly.

"Authorization confirmed.Remember, Tora Akira Archer, you are your mother's daughter and you make her proud."

Her weapons came online next and she checked their status.With everything at one hundred percent she followed her brother out of the 'Mechbay.Tora set her Marauder at its cruising speed following the Archer as Thomas's Locust and Thor's Phoenix Hawk matched her speed.

The hills were low with gentle slopes allowing for a steady pace.She looked at her radar then turned her 'Mech's torso to survey the surroundings.There were no forests, or any other kind of cover to be seen, only the hills and grasslands, though in the distance she could see mountains.Tora made a mental note of where the grasslands were so during the battle she would avoid moving in that direction.

She opened a communications channel to her brother."What exactly are we doing out here?"

"One, to wait for the enemy and two, to learn the lay of the land."He replied."We need every advantage over the Clans that we can get."

"Are we scouting or sticking together?"Thomas broke in on the com line.

"Scouting."Zachary said."Go explore, have fun, but be back at base by eighteen hundred hours."

Three acknowledgements came over the speakers at once.Tora smiled, centered her legs to her torso and headed off away from the group.

Tora leaned back in her chair as Zachary looked over the maps of the hills they would be protecting.Thor and Thomas had already given him the little information about the terrain that they had gathered and were off to bed.As Zach's second in command she had to remain with him to help with the plan.

"So, what did you find out?"He asked her.Tora leaned forward and looked at the map orienting herself to it.

"Between here and here," Tora spoke as she pointed to two prominent hills on the map."Rain water has collected and turned that low land into a marsh.If it rains anymore, that area is going to be a dangerous trap for any BattleMech._Tygress_ almost was stuck but I managed to pull her out without leaving too many footprints.

"There's always the possibility of using it as a trap.Then, in this area," Tora continued and motioned to the map."The hills part in just the right way, that if a Clan 'Mech was standing at one end, I would not want to be at the other.That "alley" would definitely be a place to avoid."

Zachary nodded as she spoke and made notes of these things on his data pad.He took a deep breath then looked at his sister."My plan is not to split up, but if we must take Thomas and head for the marshy area.Use him as bate to trap a Clanner in the mud and disable the 'Mech.We need to learn as much as we can about their technology."

"And while Thom and I are running around playing pigs in the mud, what will you be doing?"

"Thor and I will head for this area," Zach explained and indicated the place with his index finger."He found some hidden caves.I hope that we can use them to mislead our enemy.When the attack is over, everyone is to meet back at base.

"Now, go get some rest, Little Sister, tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 3

3

_Tal Mara Plains, New Bergen_

_Rasalhague Province, Free Rasalhague Republic_

3 May 3050 

**T**he sun was bright on the plains, reflecting off the four BattleMechs that patrolled the area.  There were a few dark clouds on the horizon but they did not appear to be a threat.  The air was hot and stale and more so in the cockpit of a 'Mech.  Sweat rolled down Tora's face but there was nothing she could do about it with her neurohelmet on.

            "Tygress to Archer, all is clear on my side, over."  Tora said into her headset.

            "Roger that Tygress, out."  Zachary's voice replied through the speakers.

            Tora, then, set her attention back on scanning the terrain, looking for signs of the enemy.  She switched between vislight and magscan, hoping to get a position on the enemy before they found Archer's Lance.  Tora glance up at her sensors to check the location of her lancemates.  They were spread out in a line, for the most effective scouting.  Zachary was on one end, with Thor and Thomas, Thomas being closer to her, in the middle, and her on the opposite end.  Tora continued her search as she guided _Tygress_ up the next slope.  Before she reached the top of the hill a dark cloud passed over the sun making it darker for a moment.

            Tora stopped _Tygress_ at the crest of the hill and looked down into the valley below.  Five grand war machines moved toward her at a walk.  With the flat gray color scheme, there was no mistaking them for the Clans.

            "Computer identify."  Tora ordered.  The computer ran through its database and tagged each enemy 'Mech with a name.  "Archer this is Tygress.  I've found them.  Repeat; I have located the enemy.  Immediate assistance required."

            "Get out of there, Tora."  Zachary commanded.

            "Yes, sir."  Tora replied all to happy to oblige.  She began carefully backing _Tygress_ down the slope, when the enemy _Loki_ fired a ruby red beam in her direction.  "_Kuso_!"  Tora exclaimed as _Tygress_' foot slipped on the grassy hill.  She fought for the balance of her 'Mech, but gravity won out.  Tora's _Marauder_ fell back and slid down the hill.  Tora was thrown against her restraints forcefully as the seventy-five ton 'Mech landed at the base of the hill.

            "Tora, what happened?"  This from Thomas, whom she knew was rapidly approaching in his _Locust_.

            "Hauptman, we cannot take them head on.  We need to split up."  Tora stated into the microphone.  "We are out numbered and out massed."

            Zachary's voice was the next over the communications channel.  "Split up!"  He ordered.  "Tora and Thom, head for the marsh.  Thor and I will go for the caves."  His orders were met with acknowledgement from his three comrades.

            Tora rolled _Tygress _on to her side and got one of the long arms under her.  Slowly she eased her 'Mech back to her feet, just as Thomas was striding by at maximum speed.  "I'll distract them while you get moving."  Thomas told her as he sped up the hill she had just slid down.

            "Thomas, no!"  Tora cried as he disappeared over the top of the hill.  She received no response but her sensors still showed him.  Tora quickly checked all her weapons and prepared for the battle for her life.  She saw that three of the enemy 'Mechs, the _Loki_, _Fenris_, and _Koshi_, were in pursuit of her brother and Thor, leaving the _Mad Cat_ and _Vulture_ for Thom and herself.

            Tora crested the hill for the second time only to see Thomas narrowly doge a barrage of LRMs.  "Thomas, back off!"  Tora yelled into her headset.

            "But—"  He tried to respond, taking his attention off the enemy.

            "That's an order soldier!"  She cut in, and watched as the fleet-footed _Locust_ ran diagonally down the hill.  Tora moved to follow him, not seeing the large pulse laser until it struck _Tygress'_ right knee joint.  The heat from the laser melted the outer layer of armor plating but left the inner workings untouched.  She responded with a blast from each of her PPCs.  The first one was off to the left, but the second hit the _Vulture_ in the right arm.  Tora let a small smile of satisfaction cross her face as she moved out of visual of the Clan 'Mechs.  A quick glance at her radar showed that their plan was working fairly well.

            After setting her _Marauder_ at maximum speed to chase Thomas' _Locust_, Tora took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  It was then that she felt the half-second hesitation of _Tigress'_ right stride and hoped that it was not going to end up being a point of weakness.

            It was not long before she caught up to Thomas, who was going at half speed.  Her sensors showed that the _Mad Cat_ and _Vulture_ still pursued them and were gaining ground quickly.  Tora saw Thomas disappear from view circling around behind her looking for any ground troops.  An alarm went off in the cockpit as static came over the headset, then there was silence.  Tora looked up at her radar fearfully and saw that Zachary's _Archer_ no longer registered.

            "Zach!"  Tora cried.

            "I'm all right, Little Siste—"  His voice was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

            "Zach!"  Tora cried again, desperate to get an answer.  "Zach!  Zachary!"

            Thomas reappeared in front of her and she no longer had time to contemplate her brother's fate as the _Vulture_ came into view.  Luckily for Tora, the _Vulture_'s attention was on the _Locust_ and not her.  There was a brief pause as everyone realized where everyone else was.  The _Vulture_ was behind the _Locust _and directly in front of Tora, who discovered that the _Mad Cat_ was coming up behind her at max speed.  Tora stomped down on the jump jet peddles sending _Tygress_ into the air just as the_ Vulture_ fired its large and medium pulse lasers.  The ruby beams hit the _Locust_ squarely in the legs and everyone watched as the 20-ton 'Mech faltered on its spindly limbs.  The _Vulture_'s pilot finally realized that an airborne _Marauder_ was headed right for it and let off a barrage of LRMs.

            Tora was thrown around in the pilot's chair as the missiles hit her torso.  Her 'Mech landed hard, a moment later, and she heard a sharp grinding sound from the right leg.  _Tygress_' leg buckled sending the 75-ton 'Mech to the ground for the second time that day.  The fates must have been with her because before she managed to lift the _Maraude_r's torso, Tora saw a PPC and laser beam fly over her head.  She got both of her feet under her and turned her torso to fire a grouping of streak SRMs at the _Mad Cat_.  They hit on the left torso, ripping off several panels of armor.  Tora left her torso facing the enemy 'Mech as she moved to aid Thomas.

            The other pilot was having some difficulties with the _Vulture_, but was still alive and running.  After dropping down behind a hill away from the _Mad Cat_, Tora paused for a moment to regroup her thoughts and make a hasty plan.

            "Tora!"  Thomas shouted over the com line, static breaking up the signal as the smaller BattleMech moved away from her.  "I can't hold—"  His voice died in the static.  Tora held her breath and waited for the signal to clear up.  "…Repeat—ejecting!"

            _Tygress_ trembled from the shock wave from a fusion engine explosion as Tora saw a great fireball leap into the air.  "Thomas!"  Tora yelled but received no answer.  She pushed her limping 'Mech as fast as she could up the hill that hid the _Locust_ from her view.  Her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the pile of rubbish that used to be a 'Mech.  Tora reacted quickly seeing the _Vulture_ standing near by, its right arm hanging uselessly at its side.  Letting out a cry of despair, Tora slammed her hand down on the alpha strike button.  Her 'Mech rocked back on its heels as every weapon on board fired instantaneously and a burning wave of heat washed through the cockpit.  Heat alarms sounded filling the small space with a deafening bedlam.  Tora flushed coolant through _Tygress_' system quieting some of the alarms.

            A breeze helped clear the smoke from Tora's view showing the _Vulture_ laying face down in the dirt.  She had no more than a second to enjoy her small victory, before the _Mad Cat_ continued its onslaught.  _Tygress_ shuddered and stumbled forward after a large projectile hit her in the back.  Tora grabbed onto the controls and forcefully spun her _Marauder_ around to face her enemy.

            The _Mad Cat_ stood squarely on the next hilltop, all of its guns trained on her.  Tora swallowed hard in the moment before the final attack.  A large metal ball slammed into her left torso, crushing it and smashing the inner workings leaving her left arm useless.  The next to hit, was a PPC blast that finished off her right leg.  Tora fought with _Tygress_ to keep her upright as a grouping of SRMs exploded in her center torso, blinding her with their flash.

            _Tygress_ fell backward.  Tora let out a soundless scream as all the air was forced from her lungs and the cockpit window shattered in her face.  She felt the shards cut into her exposed skin and crack the faceplate of her neurohelmet.  Tora inhaled feeling as if needles punctured her lungs and wondered what it was like to die.


End file.
